


breakfast.

by agreymatter



Series: michaeng summer / she's the one. [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mild food porn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreymatter/pseuds/agreymatter
Summary: more michaeng.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: michaeng summer / she's the one. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765639
Kudos: 73





	breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy (´∀｀）

Chaeyoung had already decided on where they were having breakfast. The sun beams down on them as they duck inside the small deli that was tucked away from the main thoroughfare of attractions for other tourists. 

They settle quickly in a small booth so just the two of them can be alone. It’s calming when they can have such coveted time to themselves. The waitress is welcoming, with both her smile and warm personality. 

Her voice offers them the complimentary coffee, that Chaeyoung takes her up on while Mina just asks for water for the two of them. The deep body of freshly brewed black coffee is inviting, Chaeyoung taking cautious sips to avoid scalding her mouth. 

They take their time in browsing the menu, Mina already deciding on getting them ahi poke, while Chaeyoung eyed up the Hawaiian French toast. Chaeyoung tilts her menu down slightly to peer over the edge, ‘you see something you like?’ 

‘Mmm … ahi poke.’ She replies lowering her menu as well, laying it flat as she crosses her arms over it. ‘Have you decided?’

‘Yeah, I wanna try their French toast, apparently it’s different here, hopefully it’s good.’ Chaeyoung follows after Mina and putting her own menu down. 

‘We’ll share right?’ Mina suggests before the waitress makes her way over to them, Chaeyoung agrees and nods. They give their order and thank her politely, handing the menus over before going back to their drinks.

It’s a homey feeling in the deli, cool colours paint the walls that remind Mina of the sea and the flowers sitting up on high shelves contribute to the feeling of spring. Mina feels at ease, resting her cheek against the curled fingers on her right hand with her elbow on the table keeping her upright. Her left hand reaching over the table to lace her fingers with Chaeyoung’s free hand. 

She smiles at the gesture, running her thumb absentmindedly over Mina’s while they wait in a calm silence. Chaeyoung bringing the mug up to her lips and slowly sipping at it while she also calmly takes in the surroundings. 

They can hear the sweet bread being pressed down onto the griddle, the smelling of melting butter filling their noses as they wait for their meal. The aroma exciting Chaeyoung as she feels herself getting hungrier by the second. 

Her excitement peaks when the waitress appears with the toast sitting amply on the plate, stacked at an angle for each slice to overlap the next and on top lay a generous amount of mango chunks. Both of them now fixated on the waitress as she rested the plate between the two of them. ‘Enjoy ladies.’ 

She laughs at the way they break from each other, grabbing at their forks to tuck in right away. They’re quick to divvy up the five slices of toast between them, Mina sliding her share over as Chaeyoung challenges to take the odd third piece. 

‘Hey!’ Mina whines as she watches the piece slip to Chaeyoung’s side of the plate, ‘Chaeyoung-ah, split it,’ her voice stern as she assertively digs her fork in the side of the toast. 

‘But, baby…’ her lips are turned into a pout as she puts up an innocent defence of her actions, ever so slightly dragging the piece to her side of the plate. She feigns sadness as her hold slackens on the fork, wide puppy eyes made at Mina as she plays with the piece of toast longingly. ‘I really want it…’ her voice sullen now as she doesn’t break eye contact with Mina. 

She knows her game, acting this way to win over the older woman and Mina tries her best to steel herself from the assault of Chaeyoung’s cutesy acting. Her fork rises from the crust, disappointed in herself at losing to the display. ‘Fine, but I get the mango.’ 

‘Deal!’ Chaeyoung can’t help but be proud of herself in the moment, gladly shuffling over the chunks of mango as she lets out a noise of elation at her victory. She’s already cutting up the bread and adding a generous serving of syrup to the top of it; already pushing it into her mouth as Mina looks on with a soft smile on her lips. 

Mina chuckles under her breath as she places the piece of mango into her mouth, happily chewing as she watches Chaeyoung cheerily eat away at the toast. The joy that radiated from her was palpable, it had Mina stare lovingly on at her, idly eating chunks of mango and sweet bread while watching Chaeyoung enjoy herself. That was more than enough to make Mina happy. 

They would finish their plate in relative silence, mind the occasional squeal from Chaeyoung as she found how much more she liked this take on French toast and savoured each mouthful of sweet syrup and thick bread. 

Chaeyoung is slack against the cushioned chair, blissfully looking down at the emptied plate occupying the table between the two of them already reminiscing of the time she spent with that meal. Mina is leaning forward on the table, elbows keeping her up as her head is propped up on her hand, giggling at the look in Chaeyoung’s eye and it’s only after a pregnant pause that she feels Mina’s eyes on her. 

‘Don’t laugh at me,’ Chaeyoung moving to place her head next to the empty plate, despairing over the brevity of her time with the dish, longingly tracing the remaining syrup up with her index finger and licking the digit clean. ‘I’m already at a loss.’ 

She’s melodramatic, she knows it and Mina feels compelled to sooth her, reaching over with her left hand to rub over the curve of her shoulder for a few seconds. Mina offers a sympathetic smile while trailing her hand down to lightly hold Chaeyoung’s hand. Even if it was an act, Mina’s touch is calming on her skin; she can’t keep up her act and moves to press against the hold and interlock her fingers with Mina’s.

She could stay like this for hours, pushing her thumb against the warmth that radiated from Mina’s skin. Everything seems to fade away when they’re so in time with each other. Mina reaches out her other hand to softly trace the ridges of Chaeyoung’s tattoos, smiling ever so softly at the vibrancy of them. Her hold is delicate and loving, affectionate in all meaning of the word, were they not so openly in public she would kiss Chaeyoung where they sat.

Chaeyoung can feel the love in each movement of Mina’s fingers against her skin, smiling to herself as she gently closes her eyes to give herself over to Mina’s affectionate habit. 

The waitress’s own smile can’t be hidden as she places the final dish between the couple. 

Chaeyoung is brough back by the question of a refill on her coffee, she politely declines and takes a long gulp from the slender glass of water on her side of the table. She spots Mina’s excitement, as her hands are her own again, and Mina is quickly snapping a picture of the juicy red ahi and avocado mixed well in a light sea foam ceramic bowl. Mina doesn’t skimp on letting it show that Chaeyoung was on the opposing end of the table, her dark floral dress standing out against their surroundings and after chewing the inside of her cheek for a few seconds, Mina is happy with the picture she’s taken before sending it out to their group chat. 

She’s quick to tuck her phone away into her bag and take up a fresh fork to make her way through the numerous chunks of fish before her. Chaeyoung follows suite, equally enjoying the combination of sesame oil and soy sauce – it’s a familiar blend of flavours that they consume handily and leave the bowl empty within minutes. 

Happily, the couple stay in their seats for a few minutes, taking in the last of the scenery within the small restaurant before they rise to pay for their meal. Both agreeing to split the bill, as they hand over cash to the waitress and leaving a generous tip for her kind service. 

They’re a few feet out from the restaurant before they’re met with a large flow of tourists, Mina softly takes Chaeyoung’s hand in hers, interlacing their fingers as they brave the large crowd as Chaeyoung dictates where their afternoon was going to be spent.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: agreymatter.


End file.
